Busted
by PIRATEofHOGWARTS
Summary: While at a dive meet Tyler hurts his knee. Leaving, much to Tyler's displeasure, the guys to help take care of him for the weekend. Will their babying of Baby Boy drive Tyler over the edge?
1. Busted

Thing to get one of the plot bunny's out of my head... No it is not done...

Read on!

* * *

Tyler stretched out on the bus seat leaning against the window, placing his leg gingerly out, a bag of ice resting on his knee. The dive teams had a meet in Boston and were heading home. Tyler was glad the swim team stayed back in Ipswich or the guys would be all over him. The brunette had over shot his last dive and hurt his knee. "How is the leg T-Dog?" asked a teen from across the aisle. The boy, Alex Smith, was a junior and the closest thing Spencer's ever got to a gangster; a white gangster who grew up on New York Upper East Side.

"I'll be fine by next practice." Tyler answered, "Just a little tweak."

"You sure Simms?" The Coach yelled from the front of the bus. "I still want you to stop by the trainers on Wednesday. You're not getting near the water till they give you the okay. I need you good for state in two weeks."

"First thing Wednesday." Tyler called back, waiting for the coach to turn back round before he rolled his eyes.

"Harsh, my home boy." Alex stated turning and leaning closer to Tyler's seat, to get a better view.

"You going to be good by state, Ty?" Two heads popped up from the seat in front of the youngest son of Ipswich. Kevin and Drew Andrews were the twins on the team, and the most annoying divers on the according to Coach. The varsity dive team had eight divers, Tyler and Alex the two juniors, the other six were seniors. The Andrews twins looked nothing alike, a side from their eyes, but couldn't be more similar. Drew had shaggy brown hair, while Kevin, kept his blond hair short, both had green eyes.

"Hope so." Tyler sighed, pulling the ice away. His knee had swelled up to twice its normal size and was turning a nice shade of purple. Alex let out a low whistle all three examining Tyler's leg.

"That is some nasty shit yo." Alex cried, causing Tyler, Drew and Kevin to snort with laughter. They were interrupted by a hum from Tyler's sweat pants pocket.

"Wonder who that could be?" snickered Drew. Tyler pulled his I-phone from his pocket. "Caleb." Drew announced leaning over Tyler to read the screen. Tyler ignored him and put the device to his ear.

"Hey Cay." The brunette greeted, "Will you get out of my face." Tyler added shoving Drew away from him and back into his seat.

"Hey Baby Boy." Caleb said, "Reid wanted to know when you would be getting back." In the back ground Tyler could hear Pogue and Reid talking.

"And the lazy ass didn't want to call himself." Tyler snickered, into the phone.

"True that." Caleb answered; Tyler could hear Reid asking what was true.

"We should be there around eight." Tyler stated, "We ended up leaving later then we planned."

"Hey T-Boy you tell your boys yet?" Alex interrupted, slapping Tyler on his good let to grab the brunette's attention.

"Tell us what Tyler?" Caleb asked, Tyler could hear the worry in his voice. In the background Reid and Pogue feel silent.

"Tell you that..." Tyler started, looking around slightly panicked.

"You mean you didn't tell them you're going to state Tyler?" Kevin cried, "Way to not celebrate." He then nudged his twin Drew, and threw a look to Alex.

"Fail Ty-Guy." Alex added, as Drew let out a oh yeah.

"I was going to tell them when we got back to school." Tyler claimed, his three teammates nodded in understanding that he was talking about his leg and not the win.

"Going to state isn't the big news is it Baby Boy?" Caleb asked, Tyler could practically feel Caleb's eyes on him.

"Uh yeah it is Caleb." Tyler said defensively, "Why would you ask such a thing?" Drew slapped his hand to his forehead, and Alex groaned.

"Tyler." Kevin sighed, shaking his head slowly in disappointment.

"Okay now I know something's up your getting defensive." Caleb answered. In the background Pogue and Reid started talking again, debating about what Tyler was hiding.

Tyler let out a low sigh, "How did you know?" he asked.

"Call it instincts." Caleb laughed, a low chuckle echoed through the phone.

"That and we can read you like a book Baby Boy." Pogue yelled from the background.

"And that." Caleb agreed, with a small laugh. "What happened?" he continued, quickly sobering up.

"Nothing big." Tyler answered, "I will tell you when I see you guys."

"Simms." The coach yelled from the front of the bus. "Get that ice back on you knee or your out for the week no matter what the trainers say." The brunette shifted slightly and placed the half frozen bag of water on his leg.

"What did you do? Caleb asked again, "Why will you be out for a week?"

"Relax Cay." Tyler insisted, doing his best to play it off. "I just messed up a little on my last dive, no big."

"No big, home boy your knee is twice its normal size and that is defiantly not its normal color." Alex cried leaning into Tyler to examine the joint through the clear bag.

"Stop helping." Tyler snapped, trying to slap the other teen away. On the phone Tyler could hear Caleb relaying what Alex had said to the other two sons. The brunette let out a sigh, knowing this wasn't going to end well.

"We will talk when you get back." Caleb said authority in his voice. "See you in an hour Baby Boy."

"Later Caleb." Tyler said, pressing the end button on his phone.

"Tyler's in trouble." Drew and Kevin taunted in unison, smirking down on Tyler.

"If you guys just kept your mouth shut." Tyler mumbled letting his head fall against the window, eyes slipping closed.

* * *

Tyler glanced down at his phone, 7:53 and the school was in view. He could see his black hummer sitting in the parking lot, indicating the guys were nearby. "You ready to go T-Boy?" Alex asked, shooting him a friendly smile. Tyler nodded, and tossed his bag to Drew and his crutches to Kevin. Slowly the youngest son of Ipswich lowered his pants leg back down over his knee and took Alex's hand. With a low groan Tyler put weight on his leg and followed his friends to the end of the bus, using the seats for support.

"Are you going to make it down the stairs Tyler?" Kevin asked, he, Drew and Alex stood outside the bus looking up at the injured teen.

"It's like four steps." Tyler scoffed, more to himself than the other guys. "I can do this." Using the railing the son of Ipswich hopped down the few steps to the ground grabbing Alex's arm keeping himself from falling flat on his face.

"Graceful Tyler." yelled a teen still inside the bus. "Real ballerina." the boy leaned his head to smirk out at the brunette.

"Shove it Tom." Tyler called back sticking his tongue out at the other male. "Crutch me." Tyler continued releasing Alex and sticking out his hands at Kevin.

"Here you go klutzy." Kevin laughed handing the crutches to Tyler, placing them into his reaching hands.

"And your bag." Drew added, holding out Tyler's swimming stuff. The son of Ipswich was half way to his bag when, the group was startled by a buzzing from Tyler's pocket. "Aren't they right there?" Drew asked nodding his head to Tyler's hummer.

"Somewhere near by." Tyler sighed, pulling his phone out and pressing the accept call button.

The youngest son was met with a yell "You have crutches?" Tyler winced away from the communication device and shook his head slightly before butting his phone back to his ear.

"Yes Pogue and now I will need hearing aids too." Tyler answered bitterly, "Are you guys sitting right there in my car or somewhere else?" The brunette asked, avoiding an argument.

"Somewhere else, we are up in your and Reid's dorm, waiting for you." Pogue informed Tyler; the silence in the background told the injured teen that the other sons were listening the best they can from Pogue phone.

"So you have to make an effort to spy then." Tyler snapped, Drew, Kevin and Alex started laughing.

"And we thought Tyler would be the one getting the lecture." Kevin whispered, to the other two, Drew nodded in agreement.

"Please Tyler is the boss yo." Alex said, "He knows how to lay down the law." Kevin and Drew fell into a fit if laughter, leaning on each other for support.

"Will you guys keep it down?" Tyler interrupted, placing his hand over the bottom of his cell phone, glaring that the other three.

"Sir yes Sir." The three chorused standing at attention, military style. Tyler let out a small chuckle and waved his friends off.

"If I come up there then I am not making the effort to come back down." Tyler warned turning his attention back to Pogue. "So if you were planning to head to a house we move now." Tyler stuck his hand out for his bag, which was left hanging limply on Drew's arm. On the phone Pogue, Reid and Caleb were deciding their plans.

"Your highness." Drew joked, handing over the small duffel like bag. Tyler made a face back and placed the bag over his shoulder.

"We'll be down in a few. Caleb says we should head to his place." Pogue explained, Tyler could hear the guys shifting around in the background.

"Okay I will meet you guys at the hummer." Tyler answered digging his crutch into the ground impatiently.

"Later Baby Boy." Pogue said, hanging up the phone on Tyler. The brunette let out a sigh and lowered the phone and pressed the end button.

"You good Tyler?" Kevin asked with a look of concern. "You can make it on your own?"

"Please, if I take on the stairs and win I can make it a few feet." Tyler laughed trying his best to pose without falling.

"Don't hurt yourself stud." Kevin snorted, backing up to the dorms. "Be healed soon."

"We will see you soon Ty." Drew said, following Kevin's lead and slowly walking to the dorms.

"Talk to you Monday." Tyler called, waving his friends on.

"Ice your let Home Boy." Alex added giving Tyler his best gangster face, involving both hands forming the peace sigh.

Tyler shifted his swim bag form his shoulders to over his neck, and began making his way to his hummer. Almost there Tyler's eyes flashed black and the doors let out a small click indicating the doors unlocking. The brunette pulled open the door open and tossed his bag and crutches into the front seat then maneuvered himself in. Tyler was settling himself in when the guys came into view near the dorms front entrance. Slowly the oldest three sons of Ipswich made their way to Tyler and the truck. "Took you fucking long enough." Tyler snapped, as Caleb climbed into the driver's seat, Pogue and Reid into the back. The pain in his leg let was getting the better of him, and Tyler knew it.

"Someone is cranky today." Reid shot back, kicking the back of the youngest son's seat.

"So says Mr. I-am-permanently-in-a-pissy-mood." Tyler hissed, glaring out the front window.

"Hey you two knock it off." Caleb intervened shooting looks at the two youngest sons. The hummer fell silent as Caleb started the car and took off from the parking lot. "How is the leg Baby Boy?" Caleb continued, "We ran into Alex, Drew, and Kevin on our way out and they said it looks a lot worse than it really is."

Tyler sighed, glancing out the window, choosing to not respond. Instead watching the tree's fly by as they drove off to Caleb's house

* * *

Let me know if you think I should keep going with this... I needed to get the plot bunny out of my head and felt like posting it! I don't know anything about dive team or diving In anyway at all so sorry if anything is strange or off or anything.

Hope you REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!

I am working on the other stories, I have a few of them going but they are short so i am going to keep writing it.

Any way... REVIEW TO SHOW THE LOVE... or the Hate I don't mind... but i love the love more!

Love,  
Pooh

Thing to get one of the plot bunny's out of my head... No it is not done...

Read on!

* * *

Tyler stretched out on the bus seat leaning against the window, placing his leg gingerly out, a bag of ice resting on his knee. The dive team had a meet in Boston and were heading home. Tyler was glad the swim team stayed back in Ipswich or the guys would be all over him. The brunette had over shot his last dive and hurt his knee. "How is the leg T-Dog?" asked a teen from across the aisle. The boy, Alex Smith, was a Junior and the closest thing Spencer's ever got to a gangster. A white gangster who grew up on New Yorks upper east side.

"I'll be fine by next practice." Tyler answered, "Just a little tweak."

"You sure Simms." The Coach yelled from the front of the bus. "I still want you to stop by the trainers on Wednesday. Your not getting near the water till they give you the okay. I need you good for state in two weeks."

"First thing Wednesday." Tyler called back, waiting for the coach to turn back round before he rolled his eyes.

"Harsh, my home boy." Alex stated turning and leaning closer to Tyler's seat, to get a better view.

"You going to be good by State, Ty?" Two heads popped up from the seat in front of the youngest son of Ipswich. Kevin and Drew Andrews, twins, and the most annoying divers on the team according to Coach. The varsity dive team had eight divers, Tyler and Alex the two juniors, the other six were seniors. The Andrews twins looked nothing alike, a side from their eyes, but couldn't be more smiler. Drew had shaggy brown hair, while Kevin, kept his blond hair short, both had green eyes.

"Hope so." Tyler sighed, pulling the ice away. His knee had swelled up to twice its normal size and was turning a nice shade of purple. Alex let out a low whistle all three examining Tyler's leg.

"That is some nasty shit yo." Alex cried, causing Tyler, Drew and Kevin to snort with laughter. They were interrupted by a hum from Tyler's sweat pants pocket.

"Wonder who that could be?" snickered Drew. Tyler pulled his I-phone from his pocket. "Caleb." Drew announced leaning over Tyler to read the screen. Tyler ignored him and put the device to his ear.

"Hey Cay." The brunette greeted, "Will you get out of my face." Tyler added shoving Drew away from him and back into his seat.

"Hey Baby Boy." Caleb responded, "Reid wanted to know when you would be getting back." In the back ground Tyler could hear Pogue and Reid talking.

"And the lazy ass didn't want to call himself." Tyler snickered, into the phone.

"True that." Caleb answered, Tyler could hear Reid asking what was true.

"We should be there around eight." Tyler stated, "We ended up leaving later then we planed."

"Hey T-Boy you tell your boys yet?" Alex interrupted, slapping Tyler on his good let to grab the brunettes attention.

"Tell us what Tyler?" Caleb asked, Tyler could hear the worry in his voice. In the background Reid and Pogue feel silent.

"Tell you that..." Tyler started, looking around slightly panicked.

"You mean you didn't tell them your going to state Tyler?" Kevin cried, "Way to not celebrate." He then nudged his twin Drew, and threw a look to Alex.

"Fail Ty-Guy." Alex added, as Drew let out a oh yeah.

"I was going to tell them when we got back to school." Tyler claimed, his three teammates nodded in understanding that he was talking about his leg and not the win.

"Going to state isn't the big news is it Baby Boy?" Caleb asked, Tyler could practically feel Caleb's eyes on him.

"Uh yeah it is Caleb." Tyler said defensively, "Why would you ask such a thing?" Drew slapped his hand to his forehead, and Alex groaned.

"Tyler." Sighed Kevin, shaking his head slowly. All three knowing that the brunette just gave it away.

"Okay now I know somethings is up your getting defensive." Caleb answered. In the background Pogue and Reid started talking again, debating about what Tyler was hiding.

Tyler let out a low sigh, "How did you know?" he asked.

"Call it instincts." Caleb laughed, a low chuckle echoed through the phone.

"That and we can read you like a book Baby Boy." Pogue yelled from the background.

"And that." Caleb agreed, with a small laugh. "What happened?" he continued, quickly sobering up.

"Nothing big." Tyler answered, "I will tell you when I see you guys."

"Simms." The coach yelled from the front of the bus. "Get that ice back on you knee or your out for the week no matter what the trainers say." The brunette shifted slightly and placed the half frozen bag of water on his leg.

"What did you do? Caleb asked again, "Why will you be out for a week?"

"Relax Cay." Tyler insisted, doing his best to play it off. "I just messed up a little on my last dive, no big."

"No big, home boy your knee is twice its normal size, and that is defiantly not its normal color." Alex cried leaning into Tyler to examine the joint through the clear bag.

"Stop helping." Tyler snapped, trying to slap the other teen away. On the phone Tyler could hear Caleb relaying what Alex had said to the other two sons. The brunette let out a sigh, knowing this wasn't going to end well.

"We will talk when you get back." Caleb said, authority in his voice. "See you in an hour Baby Boy."

"Later Caleb." Tyler said, pressing the end button on his phone.

"Tyler's in trouble." Drew and Kevin taunted in unison, smirking down on Tyler.

"If you guys just kept your mouth shut." Tyler mumbled letting his head fall against the window, eyes slipping closed.

* * *

Tyler glanced down at his phone, 7:53 and the school was in view. He could see his black hummer sitting in the parking lot, indicating the guys were near by. "You ready to go T-Boy?" Alex asked, shooting him a friendly smile. Tyler nodded, and tossed his bag to Drew and his crutches to Kevin. Slowly The youngest son of Ipswich lowered his pants leg back down over his knee and took Alex's hand. With a low groan Tyler put weight on his leg and followed his friends to the end of the bus, using the seats for support.

"You going to make it down the stairs Tyler?" Kevin asked, he, Drew and Alex stood outside the bus looking up at the injured teen.

"It's like four steps." Tyler scoffed, more to himself than the other guys. "I can do this." Using the railing the son of Ipswich hopped down the few steps to the ground grabbing Alex's arm keeping himself from falling flat on his face.

"Graceful Tyler." yelled a teen still in side the bus. "Real ballerina." the boy leaned his head to smirk out at the brunette.

"Shove it Tom." Tyler called back sticking his tung out at the other male. "Crutch me." Tyler continued releasing Alex and sticking out his hand's at Kevin.

"Here you go klutzy." Kevin laughed handing the crutches to Tyler, placing them into his reaching hands.

"And your bag." Drew added, holding out Tyler's swimming stuff. The son of Ipswich was half way to his bag when, the group was startled by a buzzing from Tyler's pocket. "Aren't they right there?" Drew asked nodding his head to Tyler's hummer.

"Somewhere near by." Tyler sighed, pulling his phone out and pressing the accept call button.

The youngest son was met with a yell "You have crutches?" Tyler winced away from the communication device and shook his head slightly before butting his phone back to his ear.

"Yes Pogue and now I will need hearing aids too." Tyler answered bitterly, "Are you guys sitting right there in my car or somewhere else?" The brunette asked, avoiding an argument.

"Somewhere else, we are up in your and Reid's dorm, waiting for you." Pogue informed Tyler, the silence in the background told the injured teen that the other sons were listening the best they can from Pogue phone.

"So you have to make an effort to spy then." Tyler snapped, Drew, Kevin and Alex started laughing.

"And we thought Tyler would be the one getting the lecture." Kevin whispered, to the other two, Drew nodded in agreement.

"Please Tyler is the boss yo." Alex said, "He knows how to lay down the law." Kevin and Drew fell into a fit if laughter, leaning on each other for support.

"Will you guys keep it down?" Tyler interrupted , placing his hand over the bottom of his cell phone, glaring that the other three.

"Sir yes Sir." The three chorused standing at attention, military style. Tyler let out a small chuckle and waved his friends off.

"If I come up there then I am not making the effort to come back down." Tyler warned turning his attention back to Pogue. "So if you were planning to head to a house we move now." Tyler stuck his hand out for his bag, that was left hanging limply on Drew's arm. On the phone Pogue, Reid and Caleb were deciding their plans.

"Your highness." Drew joked, handing over the small duffel like bag. Tyler made a face back and placed the bag over his shoulder.

"We'll be down in a few. Caleb says we should head to his place." Pogue explained, Tyler could hear the guys shifting around in the background.

"Okay I will meet you guys at the hummer." Tyler answered digging his crutch into the ground impatiently.

"Later Baby Boy." Pogue said, hanging up the phone on Tyler. The brunette let out a sigh and lowered the phone and pressed the end button.

"You good Tyler?" Kevin asked with a look of concern. "You can make it on your own?"

"Please, if I take on the stairs and win I can make it a few feet." Tyler laughed trying his best to pose with out falling.

"Don't hurt your self stud." Kevin snorted, backing up to the dorms. "Be healed soon."

"We will see you soon Ty." Drew said, following Kevin's lead and slowly walking to the dorms.

"Talk to you Monday." Tyler called, waving his friends on.

"Ice your let Home Boy." Alex added giving Tyler his best gangster face, involving both hands forming the peace sigh.

Tyler shifted his swim bag form his shoulders to over his neck, and began making his way to his hummer. Almost there Tyler's eyes flashed black and the doors let out a small click indicating the doors unlocking. The brunette pulled open the door open and tossed his bag and crutches into the front seat then maneuvered himself in. Tyler was settling himself in when the guys came into view near the dorms front entrance. Slowly the oldest three sons of Ipswich made their way to Tyler and the truck. "Took you fucking long enough." Tyler snapped, as Caleb climbed into the drivers seat, Pogue and Reid into the back. The pain in his leg let was getting the better of him, and Tyler knew it.

"Someone is cranky today." Reid shot back, kicking the back of the youngest son's seat.

"So says Mr. I-am-permanently-in-a-pissy-mood." Tyler hissed, glaring out the front window.

"Hey you two knock it off." Caleb intervened shooting looks at the two youngest sons. The hummer fell silent as Caleb started the car and took off from the parking lot. "How is the leg Baby Boy?" Caleb continued, "We ran into Alex, Drew, and Kevin on our way out and they said it looks a lot worse then it really is."

Tyler sighed, glancing out the window, choosing to not respond. Instead watching the tree's fly by as they drove off to Caleb's house

* * *

Let me know if you think i should keep going with this... I needed to get the plot bunny out of my head and felt like posting it! I dont know anything about dive team or diving In anyway at all so sorry if anthing is strange or off or anything.

Hope you REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW!

I am working on the other stories, I have a few of them going but they are short so i am going to keep writing it.

Any way... REVIEW TO SHOW THE LOVE... or the Hate i dont mind... but i love the love more!

Love,  
Pooh


	2. Home Sweet Home

Okay so as you may or may not know i have been going crazy with doing other stories... but some people (*karma22*) Asked like a million times to update this story so here it is...

Busted Chapter 2

So thank you Karma22 for the kick in the butt!

Thank you everyone for the review's I am so happy that people love my story so much! 18 reviews was a great way to start a story! SO thank you, so much i was planning on this getting like no reviews but just wow! I hope that this reaches your hopes and dreams of this story.

I hope you enjoy it! sorry it is so short!

READ AND REVIEW

READ ON

* * *

The drive to the Danver Manson was mostly silent, Caleb kept his eyes to the road, Tyler seemed unusually fascinated by the nature passing by, Reid hummed to himself, and Pogue sat quietly observed his brothers. The silence was broken by a buzzing that echoed from the back of the truck. Pogue jumped, diving for the buzzing device in his jeans pocket.

"Hello?" He answered the phone, confusion plastered on his face. Mumbling was heard through the phone, then the biker spoke again, "Kate, I'm sorry." he stated, confusion melding to panic. "I got caught up with something... for real this time Kate... No I am not lying you." The biker sighed shaking his head slightly. Reid was openly laughing at his brother, Caleb tried his best to hide his laughter, and Tyler smiled out the window. "Tyler hurt his leg; while at the dive meet... I don't know he's not telling us anything... Fine, Fine I'll do it." Pogue pulled the phone away from his face, and held it out to Tyler. "She wants to talk to you Baby Boy." He stated.

Tyler shifted and took the phone from his older friend and placed it to his ear, "Hey Kate." He muttered once again turning away from his brothers. "Yeah I am actually hurt... Diving... On the last one I pulled a little too far to the right." Tyler explained, shrugging his shoulders, "Not too bad, a little painful if I move to fast."

"He's a little bratty because of the pain." Reid yelled leaning forward in his seat to be heard by the girl on the other end of the phone line.

Tyler ignored the blond, reaching back with his free hand to slap Reid away. "It's just Reid. He is just mad I call him Mr. I-am-permanently-in-a-pissy-mood." A smile played across the brunette's face as he let out a small chuckle. "That's what's what I thought."

"Thought what?" Reid asked, kicking the back of Tyler's seat. "What? What? What?" the blond kicking with every word.

"The name fits you perfectly and..." Tyler paused placing the phone to his ear again, listening to Kate speak, "And Kate says that it is your new name."

"Oh come on Baby Boy." Reid moaned taking havoc on the boy's chair.

"Reid act your age." Caleb intervened, glancing back at the blond through the rear-view mirror. The blond gave one last kick for effect then fell back into this seat crossing his arms with a grumble.

"He's being six..." Tyler spoke turning his attention back to the phone in hand. There was a slight pause as Kate spoke, "I'm sure I will be fine, just a little bump that's all... Okay, I'll see you later... Bye Kate." Tyler pulled the phone away from his face and handed it back to Pogue.

"Hey Katie," Pogue acknowledged, "I'll call you later, with details about Ty... Bye!" A small beep echoed through the car as the call ended. The biker slipped his phone back into his pocket, and the hummer fell silent once more.

Caleb pulled up to a stop at the front of his mansion home; the area fell silent as the car was shut off. "You going to need any help Baby Boy?" Pogue asked breaking the silence, turning the attention on to Tyler.

"Yeah," Tyler answered, reaching to his feet and grabbing his swimming gear. "Carry this for me." He continued, tossing the dark blue duffel bag to the second row where Pogue sat. The biker let out a small groan of shock as the bag hit him in the face.

"But you are going to be able to get out and everything by yourself?" Reid asked, unable to hide the concern in his usually arrogantly toned voice, raising his eyebrows in question.

"Don't know till I try," Tyler shrugged, rolling his eyes at his brother's overly protective and concerned attitudes.

"Well let's try." Caleb announced, glancing over at Tyler just in time to see the brunette roll his eyes. Reid was the first to jump out of the black truck, jetting forward he pulled Tyler's car door open for his injured brother. Carefully the youngest son slid out of the hummer, landing on his good leg. There was a moment of suspense for the brothers as Tyler swayed in his spot. "I'm good!" He sated, sliding his crutches under his arms using them for support.

"Now make it to the front door." Caleb called slamming the driver's door shut. The oldest son ambled around to the front of the car, and leaned against the hood to watch the scene play out. Pogue was quick to join the oldest son, Tyler's swimming stuff draped over his shoulder. Tyler shot the two a glare and proceeded to the stair-ed entrance of the Danver's Manson. Reid slammed the passenger's side door shut and joined Pogue and Caleb watching Tyler challenge the incline. The youngest son approached the five stares and having, what the others assumed to be, either a glaring contest or a inner debate with himself.

"How long do you want to give him?" Caleb asked, eyes never leaving Tyler's back.

"Let's give him a minute," Pogue answered, pulling the duffel bag off his back, holding it out for someone to take. "I'll get Ty." he added.

Caleb snatched the bag from the biker's hands, "I got the door and I'll get him ice once were inside." The oldest noted, Tyler's old bag of ice was dumped out at the school parking-lot, and the plastic baggy shoved into Tyler's swim bag. "Bring him up to my room," He added, glancing to the middle brothers then back at the youngest.

"I will grab the crutches." Reid sighed, pushing himself off the truck. "This would be so much easier if he weren't so stubborn." the blond grumbled.

"To true." Pogue agreed, with a small snort of laughter. "Give up yet, Baby Boy?" he called. The brunette remained silent but shifted both his crutches to his right hand, for the other guys to grab easy. "We will take that as a yes." The biker grinned, letting a smirk play across his face.

The older three sons set to work; Caleb moved passed Tyler and unlocked the front door. Reid grabbed the crutches from the brunette, and Pogue hoisted Tyler up bridal style, picking the injured teen under the arm's and good leg. The youngest remained silent as Pogue carried him in only letting out a slight grown with shifted the wrong direction. Tyler knew there was no point in arguing, and let Pogue carry him the entire way.

Pogue, Tyler and Reid continued up the stairs while Caleb headed off to the kitchen. The three entered Caleb's blue walled bedroom, and went straight for the bed. Reid placed the crutches against the foot board while Pogue set Tyler on the mattress. "You going to show us your leg Tyler?" Pogue asked, nodding to his brothers injured knee.

"Debating on it." The brunette answered, groaning as he straightened his leg out, trying to get comfortable.

"Well, you're going to have to pull the pant leg up, to ice your knee." Caleb called, leaning against the door way with a bag of peas in his hand.

"Or take them off." Reid smirked wiggling his eye browns for emphasis. Tyler snorted at his blond friend, while Caleb slapped Reid lightly in the back of the head, as the oldest walk by.

"Roll up the pant leg Baby Boy." Caleb insisted, dangling the of peas in front of the younger teens face. "Or I will." The oldest and youngest son's locked eyes, glaring at each other with determination. The room was silent; Pogue and Reid looked on with interest at the staring contest between their brothers.

"Fine," Tyler snapped, tarring his gaze away. The brunette groaned as he pulled up the bottom of his sweatpants, hesitating when he reached his knee.

"Get on with it!" Reid yelled, eager to see the damage and just over all an inpatient person. Tyler let out a growl aimed to his best friend before easing the plastic band up and over his swollen knee.

"Shit." Reid hissed, he, Pogue and Caleb stood open mouthed, at the sight before them.

The usually caramel colored appendage had turned a mix of blue and black, that crawled both up and down the diver's leg. The knee itself had swollen to about three times its normal size, and followed the bruise, increasing the size of Tyler's shin.

"It's not that bad," Tyler grumbled snatching the bag of peas that fell limp in Caleb's hand. "Stop with the faces," he continued, placing the frozen product on his injured leg. In his head Tyler groaned, knowing it was going to be a long next few days.

* * *

I hoped you guys enjoyed my story and I hopefully will get going on chapter three, or just update anything soon!

REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE! SO REVIEW PLEASE!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!

Love,

Pirate


	3. Bed Time Confessions

Not happy with it... but read on!

* * *

"That bad?" Pogue stated eyes growing wide, "Baby Boy, have you seen that thing?" The biker took a step closer to the bed, hands reaching towards his younger brother's leg. "Your knee is huge."

Tyler slapped the approaching hands away from his leg, with a small growl. His gaze met Pogue's challenging the older teen. Tyler's eyes twinkled as if saying "Try it I dare you."

"Now, now Pogue." Caleb intervened, "Don't you think your being a little dramatic?" The oldest son placed himself on the side of the bed patting Tyler lightly on the shin. "But it is a little crowded up here." Caleb snickered, pretending to sway on the edge of the mattress.

Tyler let out a bitter laugh, and shot Caleb a smile before using his good leg to send the unexciting teen to the ground. Caleb landed with a small thud, face first into the wood floor. "Enough room for you now Caleb?" The youngest asked, smiling innocently at his fallen brother.

Caleb playfully sneered back at Tyler. Then pushed himself up into a sitting position, leaning on his hands and stretching out his legs.

"Don't mess with Baby Boy." Reid called drawing in his brother attention, "He is bad ass if he wants to be. He did learn from the best." The blond crossed his arms, not fighting the smug smile that took over his face.

"You?" Pogue asked, pulling up Caleb's desk chair and placing it near the bed. "More like big mouth than bad ass." The biker flopped into the chair, choosing to sit backwards. Reid faked a hurt expression, leaning up against Caleb's desk.

"There have been a number of times we had to save you Reid, because you opened that mouth of yours." Caleb agreed, smirking at the blond, "Learn to filter."

"Wow big brother," Reid gasped, placing a hand to his heart, "That hurt." His eyes slid closed and attempted to pull an even more dramatic pained expression.

"Just telling it how it is Blondy." Caleb shot back. Pogue fought back laughter, amused by the teens playful banter. Tyler shook his head but allowed a small grin to slide across his face.

Reid let his hands fall to his sides, smirk slowly growing across his face. A gleam grew in his eyes, and Tyler knew instantly that the blond had an idea. Too caught up in laughter, Pogue and Caleb were too distracted to notice the change in atmosphere. Sadly Caleb was once again caught off guard rather than the power filled blows the two shared behind Nikki's bar, Caleb and Reid kept the fight to a good natured wrestling match the two rolled across the floor trying to pin each other.

Tyler watched from the bed, trying to resist a yawn that was currently fighting its way out. The brunette covered his mouth with the back of his and slid deeper into the pillows. The day's events caught up with the youngest son; the meet, the bus ride home, the dive to Caleb's. The list piled up. With a glance to his right the alarm clock announced the time at 9:03.

Pogue's eyes followed Caleb and Reid as they rolled across the floor, chuckling at his brothers antics. The biker's eyes flashed to his right landing on Tyler. The teen watched as his younger brother fought with a yawn. "Little tired Baby Boy?" Pogue asked, flashing a genital smile.

"Just a bit." Tyler chuckled, smiling in return. "It has been a long day. You know how meets are."

Pogue nodded in understanding, "Even more exhausting with the injury." The biker gave an unneeded nod to Tyler's leg. On the floor, Caleb and Reid broke apart ending the wrestling match. Both boys separated to lie across the hard wood floors.

"Did you get your let check by anyone?" Caleb questioned, voice drifting up from the ground. The teens breathe still heavy from the friendly fight with Reid.

"Kind of," Tyler muttered crossing his arms over his chest missing the moment where the attention wasn't on him. Reid smirked in his brother's direction. The blond knew that Tyler was pouting and found it amusing. "That's why we were late." Tyler continued, "They had a trainer there and he wanted me to chill for a while. But he said it was fine. I just need to ice it and relax a bit." The brunette left out the bit about stopping at the doctor for a second opinion. Another yawn took over and Tyler ducked his head and covered his mouth.

"Looks like someone should be getting some sleep." Caleb smirked, chuckling when Tyler shot him a hazy eyed glare.

"It is barely nine o'clock, Cay." Tyler snapped only to be countered by one of his brothers.

"Yeah but you were up at like four this morning to ketch the bus." Reid argued, "And we didn't get back to the dorms from Nikki's till like ten last night."

"You left at four?" Pogue interrupted, a look of shock on his face, "Baby Boy, you said the bus was leaving at seven."

"You only got five hours of sleep before an all-day dive meet." Caleb added.

Tyler avoided his brother gazes, turning his head to stare down sheepishly down at his hands. "I lost track of time when we were at Nikki's." The brunette muttered, ringing his hands dramatically in his lap. "I didn't want you guys to feel bad or make a big deal about it. So, when you asked what time I had to leave it tole you seven instead of four."

Pogue, Reid and Caleb exchanged looks of guilt. The three older sons' had spent most of yesterday twisting Tyler's arm both literally and symbolically, to come to Nikki's that night. The youngest fought long and hard against the outing, not wanting to cause trouble the day before a big meet But a few hours, and three promises of no trouble later the four sons of Ipswich entered the local teen hot spot. The night was spent playing pool and foosball. Kate and Sarah stayed back at the dorms allowing the sons to have what the girls called a boys night. Even Aaron was turned down when he challenged Reid to a game of pool and his jabs and taunts went ignored.

Caleb, Reid, and Pogue wanted Tyler to come out, and have fun. They all knew Tyler had a habit of stressing over things, and wanted their younger brother to relax before the dive meet.

"Reid how did you know?" Tyler questioned, ending his brothers pity party. "You were asleep when I left."

"I woke up when you closed the door on your way out." The blond answered, "What was your plan anyways Baby Boy?" Reid asked, "Sneak out and hope no one notices?"

"Basically," Tyler shrugged, "I figured Reid wouldn't get up until something forced him too and the alarm clock is set for eight. And I wasn't too worried about Pogue or Caleb stopping by until eight thirty to make sure were up. You guys would have never known because I would have been gone if we left at seven anyways."

The room fell silent with Caleb, Reid and Pogue all thinking the same thing. "Did you mess up on the dive because you were tiered?" Pogue muttered, asking the million dollar question.

Tyler let out a soft chuckle and shook his head. Of course his brothers would feel responsible. "I run on adrenalin at meets." He reassured, "And some red bull." The older three sons of Ipswich looked doubtful. "Really guys it wasn't because of sleep."

"Then what happened?" Caleb questioned, eying his injured brother in confusion.

A blush took over Tyler's face, cheeks flushing a light pink. "I just flipped wrong," he muttered, "It doesn't matter..." The youngest suddenly found the string of his sweatpants very interesting.

"Alright Ty," Pogue chuckled, "You don't have to tell us."

"At least not tonight." Reid added, smiling in Tyler's direction, smirking at his younger brother's obvious embarrassment.

"But for now you need some sleep." Caleb announced, pulling himself up from the ground, lending a hand to Reid and pulling the blond up. Pogue nodded and slid away from the chair and placed it back next to the desk.

"Guys," Tyler sighed, as Reid fluffed one of the spare pillows and tucked it under Tyler's injured knee. "Can you just not?" Pogue slid the blankets up from the base of the bed, dropping them at Tyler's waist for easy access.

"We have no idea what you're talking about Baby Boy." Caleb whispered, running a hand over the youngest son's forehead, then ruffling the teens hair.

"Of course you don't." Tyler grumbled attempting his best glare, only to raise a hand to his mouth to stifle a yawn. The brunette missed his brother exchanged amused looks as they crossed Caleb's bedroom.

"Good night Ty," Pogue called from the door way, Caleb already standing in the hallway smiling over the bikers shoulder. Tyler closed his eyes and let his head fall to the pillow.

"Yeah, Yeah," The youngest muttered, pulling the covers to his shoulders, then readjusting the bag of peas currently resting on his knee. .

"Later Tyler," Reid chuckled flipping of the lights and closing the bedroom door.

Tyler was left in the darkened bedroom, the sound of his brother's footsteps and hushed voices faded down the hall. A dull throb registered in Tyler's mind from his aching leg, before everything grew black and he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

So I am totally **not happy **with the way this turned out but it has been sitting on my computer for the last... at least four months. So i decided to post it, cuz it wasn't doing me any good hiding away!

**Still looking for a Beta! **

So if anyone is willing to help me out let me know! :D

_HAPPY HOLIDAYS!_

**Review to show the LOVE!**

Love,  
Pirate


End file.
